


【授權翻譯】我永遠不會唱歌

by Delusionsnake



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Class Differences, F/F, Social Anxiety
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delusionsnake/pseuds/Delusionsnake
Summary: 遠在史蒂芬的故事尚未開始之前，有一顆珍珠無法順利融入母星的文化。她身上帶著粉鑽期望的所有人格特質，像是對寶石人的社會常規感到不適，無條件地愛著粉鑽；亦為粉鑽可以操控的對象。這是一個與叛亂有關的故事。其中牽涉到戰爭、融合、謊言與背叛等多種元素，但是最重要的是，這是一個珍珠追尋愛情，與鑽石為了獲得他人景仰而不惜一切代價的故事。
Relationships: Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz | Pink Diamond, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Never Sing Along](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903084) by [mikripetra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikripetra/pseuds/mikripetra). 



配對：  
玫瑰石英（粉鑽）/珍珠，  
石榴石/珍珠，  
紅寶石/藍寶石

原作者：mikripetra

譯文：

https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903084/chapters/47142592  
  
  
  
譯者：Delusionsnake

授權：

  
I'll Never Sing Along

  
Sing Along=跟著別人的音樂一起唱

第一章 從哪裡開始?

  
起初那裡只有一片黑暗。

  
原本她並不存在於此。然後，她突然從世上出現。

  
她隱約可以聽見人們在她周圍高談闊論的聲音。儘管她聽不清楚眾人在議論些什麼。

  
不，一隻胳膊太長了。確保本體能夠正確結合。群星知道如果這個樣本也失敗，究竟會發生什麼事?

  
她可以感覺自己還在生長。其中包含軀幹、臉部以及優美的四肢。

  
儀器一會兒起作用，之後她的成長又陷入停滯。不僅四肢縮回原貌，臉龐的樣子也變得極其扭曲。

  
有人再度開口說話。

  
使樣本維持在穩定狀態，對於電氣石而言，你的藉口未免太過可悲!

  
彷彿構成她身體的所有部件並不願意被人拼湊在一起。那些零散的片斷渴望著分離崩解……她可以感覺到有四股力量分別朝著不同的方向拉扯。

  
有人似乎在尖聲哭喊著什麼，那個尖叫的人是她嗎？

  
她終究失去了意識。

  
當她再度清醒之際，已經不記得自己重組的過程。

  


◊◊◊◊

  
當她睜開雙眼的瞬間，她明白自己的職責所在。

  
她是一顆珍珠。她之所以被人製造出來的目的，是為了服務鑽石。  


但是除了製作目的以外，她對其餘的事情毫無頭緒。

  
她應該擁有更多先備知識，不是嗎？就像她的腦袋裡有一個專門用來儲存資訊的區域，那個地方卻被人嚴嚴實實地封鎖起來，無論她多麼努力嘗試，都無法從那片區域存取到任何訊息。

「珍珠!」有人厲聲呵斥自己。「請往這邊走。」

  
珍珠以往從未聽過他人談話的聲音。但是不知為何她卻足以理解那句話的涵義。她免不了東張西望，環顧四周以便尋找率先發話之人，但是附近僅有她一個。  


  
右邊的牆壁閃爍著粉紅色的光芒。她原本坐在石地板上，在一片迷茫之中，珍珠從安歇的位置站起身來，隨後伸出她的手掌。當她碰觸牆壁的剎那，牆壁立刻從她的眼前消失得無影無蹤。門裡露出一張臉。

珍珠不禁啞然失笑。

  
那張臉孔的主人面露不悅之色。「有什麼好笑的?」

  
「喔，其實並沒有!」珍珠忍不住莞爾。「很高興認識你。」

  
那人怒氣沖沖地別過臉來，開始朝另一個方向邁進。

  
「稍等一下!」珍珠開口呼喚對方，她倉促地跟隨那個身影，在追逐的過程中不慎跌了一跤。「你到底是什麼人?我是誰?這裡是什麼地方?我為何……」

那道人影猝不及防地轉身，珍珠幾乎狠狠地撞到她身上。

「我是電氣石，刻度7HO，切面P8X9，上級指派我擔任研究人員與創造者。你是一顆珍珠，至於我則是你的長官。所有人的地位都比你更高，聽從你的本能，根據自己的天性採取相應的行動。」

  
珍珠皺起眉頭。什麼本能?電氣石是一個非常自命不凡的寶石人，除了理解這項事實以外，她不清楚任何人的相關訊息。

  
「這邊請，」電氣石高傲地說道。

  
珍珠除了跟從以外並沒有別的選擇。  


◊◊◊◊

  
珍珠從未見過如同這個房間一般富麗堂皇的景象。天花板遠遠超過她的頭頂，如果居住者的身高勢必符合房間的高度，她忍不住好奇究竟是什麼樣的生命形式居住於這個地方。

  
那裡有兩個人影，她們的雙手於背後交疊，疑似在閉目養神，兩人站在對面的圍牆，她們的身體在製造時都使用純粹的單一色彩……一個是徹頭徹尾的湛藍，另一位則是渾身皆為鵝黃。她們與珍珠有所不同。珍珠的衣著猶如眼花撩亂色塊的大雜燴。

  
但是當珍珠領悟到如果她不去考慮配色方案，這兩位寶石人的長相便會和她極度相似，珍珠突然感到非常好奇。電氣石……把她引領至此地之人，體格十分健壯:不僅擁有結實的綠色手臂，頭頂還有茂盛濃密的髮絲。不過眼前的寶石人身材纖瘦優雅，有些身體部位有點尖細，如果珍珠坦率直言的話，另一方面，她與眼前的寶石人在外觀上並無二致。

「我會把你留在這裡，她們有能力為你提供照顧，」電氣石開啟話匣子。「她們會訓練你如何舉止得宜地服侍粉鑽。」

珍珠回過頭向電氣石道謝，但後者早已離開室內。

  
珍珠越過房間，走近別的寶石人身邊。「你好!我猜你們也是珍珠?很榮幸認識你們。我以前從未見過別的珍珠。」

  
黃色珍珠斜睨她一眼。

  
「我的鑽石徹底反對你的存在，」她嚴厲地斥責珍珠，「而且她認為你早就應該粉碎了。」

  
「我的鑽石對你的存在感到不悅，」藍色珍珠輕聲細語地補充，「但是她想讓粉鑽開心。她會儘快說服黃鑽認可你的到來。」

  
珍珠皺起眉毛。「嗯，那你們兩個是怎麼想的?」

  
黃色珍珠瞪大雙眸，目前為止，珍珠若是擔心她們的眼睛可能嚇得直接從眼眶彈出去，似乎也顯得合情合理。「什麼？」

  
「我的意思是，剛才所說的皆為鑽石的想法，但你們同意上述的觀點嗎？」

  
黃色珍珠低垂著頭顱，以雙手掩面，坦白而言，珍珠覺得對方的舉動有點過份戲劇化了。「哦，群星在上，她的缺陷甚至比我的鑽石最初所設想的更加嚴重。」

  
「缺陷?」珍珠發出緊張的笑聲，「我知道自己沒有全身上下都調成粉紅色，創造我的人也沒有採取單一的顏色設計，但是我的性能就跟你們一樣完善。」

  
其餘的珍珠面面相覷。

  
「……不是嗎？」

  
「沒人跟你解釋過嗎?」  


珍珠緩緩地搖頭。「解釋什麼？」

  
黃色珍珠貌似從稀薄的空氣中取出電腦螢幕，然後開始在上面輸入訊息，半晌以後，她輕蔑地哼起一首曲子。

  
「嗯，首先，大部分系統的問題都很嚴重。你本體的比例不合標準，寶石放在錯誤的位置，性格特徵自相矛盾而難以兼容，還有極度不當的思維模式……」

珍珠忍不住為對方的批評勃然大怒，「你說不恰當是什麼意思?」

  
黃色珍珠依舊眉頭深鎖，並未舒展她的容顏。「好吧！對於一顆珍珠而言，你沒有什麼特別的原因，便一直詢問毫無意義的問題。」

  
珍珠瞥了一眼藍色的同類，但是後者依舊保持沉默。珍珠沮喪地垂下目光。

黃色珍珠繼續在螢幕上打字。「研究者設法給你裝上一些有用的東西。儲存物品的能力，家務技巧，對主人無條件地服從，相當敬重持有者……但是你幾乎完全沒有正確禮儀的相關知識。」

  
「你可以從螢幕上看見那些?」珍珠不假思索地質問對方。

  
她已經警告過你別再亂問問題了。

  
黃色珍珠停下敲擊屏幕的手指，珍珠看見對方朝她投來苛刻的目光。「你以為你如果沒有經過徹底的檢查，高層會把照顧粉鑽的工作託付給你嗎？」

  
珍珠不自在地移動步伐。「不，我猜不會。」

  
黃色珍珠關閉螢幕嘆了口氣。「我的鑽石命令我確保你不會在今晚的舞會上出盡洋相。所以我會教導你合適的禮節，請你務必遵從。」

  
「好吧。」

  
黃色的同類倨傲地斜睨珍珠一眼。「首先，除非珍珠的擁有者督促她們開口說話，否則舉止得體的珍珠不能發表意見。我接受主人的命令，特地前來指導你的禮儀。你尚未從所屬的鑽石收到任何命令。」

  
珍珠深呼吸一口氣想要回答對方，但是她及時閉上嘴，以點頭同意作為替代方案。

  
黃色珍珠懷疑地哼了一聲。「其次，當你出現在粉鑽面前，並沐浴在她的榮光之下，你應該要這樣對她鞠躬致敬。」

最後一個寶石人並沒有移動。珍珠困惑地揚起眉毛，至於黃色珍珠則是刻意運用咳嗽的方式提醒同伴帶頭示範。

  
「喔，」藍珍珠深吸一口氣，接著交疊雙腿，向對方屈膝行禮，低頭將雙手以不可思議的扭曲姿勢擺放於胸前。

  
「我們真的必須那樣做？」珍珠輕聲抱怨。

  
黃色珍珠的雙眼看上去彷彿要從眼眶裡滾落。珍珠心不在焉地納悶著如果臉上總是掛著刻薄的表情，是否會為自己帶來精神上的創傷。  


「是的，」黃色珍珠從牙縫裡擠出嘶聲。「如果你身上沒有缺陷，你早就已經知道我們的禮儀習慣了。」

  
珍珠感覺自己的臉頰浮上一層羞赧的緋紅。

  
「你們覺得建築物裡四處點綴的龐大的符號有什麼象徵意義?那是普通的裝飾嗎？」

  
珍珠忽然察覺地板上的圖案意謂著什麼。四顆鑽石，每一顆鑽石在顏色方面都和周圍的菱形有著明顯的區別，四鑽合而為一的形狀，展現帝國政權的凝聚力。  


「噢，」珍珠恍然大悟。「那是你敬禮時所比出的手勢。」

  
黃色珍珠高聲嘆息。「什麼?」在一陣驚呼過後，她的聲音充斥著冷嘲熱諷。「你說敬禮的時候必須用手擺出鑽石的標誌?Blue，你知道嗎？我感到非常震驚。」

「她不知道這些事情，」藍色珍珠沉著冷靜地說道。「不妨讓她稍微休息一下。」

  
黃色珍珠拋給藍色同伴一個桀驁不馴的眼神，接著繼續說教。「如果粉鑽認可你的存在，舞會結束以前，你必須悶不吭聲地隨侍在側。至於我們也會站在自己的鑽石身旁。」

粉鑽是否會接受她?她真的有可能在四個宮廷面前受到拒絕?珍珠知道她的想法頗為天真，但是她認為既然自己是為粉鑽量身打造的，粉鑽或許也在渴望她的到來。

  
別做白日夢了。

  
「現在談到日常規則，」黃珍珠以低沉單調的嗓音背誦。「無論你是否同意粉鑽的命令，你務必服從她的每一項吩咐，面對她的要求也是如此，倘若她談話的措辭聽起來不像命令，而是以詢問或陳述的語境出現，你必須竭盡自己最大的可能實現鑽石的心願。當你的鑽石沒有主動要求你做任何事的時候，那並不意謂著她對你沒有期待。你的工作內容需要使用大量的直覺。你必須優先考慮鑽石的需求和慾望。尤其是你務必盡自己所能令她感到開心。讓鑽石獲得幸福，是我們存在於世的主要原因。我們在擁有者身旁取悅她們，我們存在的目的只為取悅她們。」  


  
珍珠以腳尖踢向地板，動作的過程中發出微小的響聲。那人還要講多久?她真的喜歡自己說話的腔調嗎？

  
黃色的同僚故意咳嗽以便引起旁人的注意。然而珍珠並未抬頭凝望對方。

  
「很好，」半晌以後，黃色珍珠大發雷霆，她生氣地指責對方。「我看出設計者在製造這顆寶石人的時候，並沒有在她的腦袋裡植入禮貌的程序。麻煩在舞會前注意她的一舉一動，Blue。我的鑽石指派我處理更加重要的事。」

語音一落，黃色珍珠扭動她的腳後跟，從走廊上邁開步伐。她開始高聲抱怨今日邂逅同類的惡行惡狀，她似乎傾向於自言自語，儘管沒有明確地指名道姓，但是珍珠知道對方的憤懣指向自己。  


「連一句道謝也沒有。她可以說點什麼……感謝你為我示範敬禮的姿勢!因為你提供的協助，可以保證我在今晚的舞會上，不會在整個母星面前貽笑大方，我為此感激涕零!但是，不，她實際上僅只是站在那裡，盯著她褪色的足踝，彷彿無法理解我在說些什麼……」

隨著黃色珍珠揚長而去，她吐露絮絮叨叨的話語逐漸消散在空氣中，至於珍珠則是獨自留在長相酷似她的人身旁，只不過這次是藍色的版本。

珍珠跨出幾步走向Yellow留下的位置，同時也是Blue的附近，她將後腦勺抵在牆面。粉鑽會跟她今天所遇見的所有人一樣殘酷嗎？她的身形是否高大宏偉，以致於必須住在這棟高聳入雲的建築裡?唯有參天建築才能符合她的身高，並讓她自由進出?珍珠為自己突如其來的思緒顫慄不已。如果她不小心得罪那種體型的生物，鑽石可以輕易用腳踩扁她。

  
數分鐘流逝。珍珠移動雙腳的重心。她不應該開口發言……對吧？

  
「我認為你的鞋子還不錯，」藍色珍珠輕聲呢喃。

  
珍珠幾乎可以說是大吃一驚，「我的……喔！謝謝你的稱讚!」

  
珍珠惴惴不安地吐出一口氣。她可以和另一位珍珠成為朋友嗎？對方似乎顯得極為靦腆……她的面孔幾乎被光滑柔順、呵護備至的藍色長髮所覆蓋。  


珍珠不自覺地舉起手來撫摸頭部。她被設計出來的外觀也包含頭髮嗎？她的視野看不見任何一丁點的髮絲。是的，她也有……從臉頰和太陽穴垂下蓬鬆、捲曲的頭髮，她希望顏色至少是粉紅色。  


珍珠的視線在房間裡漫遊。起初，對面的牆壁貌似是簡單的大理石雕刻，經過拋光處理，被人擦拭得閃閃發亮。她全神貫注地瞇起眼睛斜視牆垣，當她察覺隱藏於其中的異樣時，幾乎在瞬間感到驚慌失措。牆上鑲嵌著成千上百雙眼睛，無數個人形像是壁紙似的直接黏在牆面，其中包含完整的臉龐、肢體相連的軀幹和它們的寶石。每雙眼睛都在窺視著她。不只一些雕飾（它們也算是某種寶石人嗎？）故意壓低聲音，用那些晦澀難懂的語言竊竊私語。顯然它們品評的對象任誰看了都能一目了然。  


位於角落的其中一名寶石人稍微往前方挪動一些，當它試圖徹底脫離牆壁的時候，那個雕飾臉上泛起了紅暈。與它相鄰的寶石人立刻譴責它的行徑，而想要掙脫禁錮的雕刻嘆了口氣，又重新返回牆上。

  
「它們是什麼？」珍珠輕聲低吟。「它們需要別人提供幫助嗎？」

藍色珍珠搖頭的幅度幾乎難以令人察覺。「我們一般不會談論牆壁的雕飾。」

珍珠原本應該理解對方話語的弦外之音。她應該閉上嘴，耐心等候舞會的到來。

  
她卻沒有。

「地板上的符號，」珍珠開始和對方閒聊，「四個菱形裡分別塗上不同的顏色。那代表四個鑽石政權，我說得沒錯吧？」

  
藍珍珠點頭以對。

  
「那為什麼出現於此的珍珠只有我們三個?白鑽呢？她的珍珠待在什麼地方?」

  
藍色珍珠的臉龐有一小部分沒被頭髮所遮掩，她面頰上的表情並沒有任何改變，但是空氣裡突然瀰漫著緊張感。

  
「Yellow說得沒錯，」藍珍珠回答對方的聲音變得極其生硬。「你不應該問東問西。那只會讓你的處境變得更加惡劣。」

  
珍珠轉身面向前方。或許是光線對所造成的幻象，但是她可以發誓自己在剎那間瞥見藍珍珠的臉上滑過一滴淚水，然後立刻被擦拭乾淨。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章 永遠別道歉 

粉鑽完全不符合珍珠所想像的模樣。

晝夜在恍惚之間飛也似地流逝。珍珠為了預先配合粉鑽的需求而不遺餘力，但是每當她為了揣摩對方究竟想要什麼煞費苦心的時候，粉鑽總是會把她趕走。粉鑽似乎堅持凡事親力親為。珍珠通常會點頭，然後繼續站回原本的崗位，並開始感到納悶……粉鑽之所以一口回絕珍珠殫精竭慮所提供的幫助，是否因為她認為以珍珠的能力不足以勝任侍從的職務?如果珍珠跟不上對方的遊戲，她有一天會被別人取代嗎？  


  
珍珠並不這麼認為。粉鑽是她所遇過最親切的寶石。即使她力有未逮，無法預先考慮對方的需求，並依此事先作好準備，也難以想像她被粉鑽當成垃圾一樣拋棄的場景。  


  
珍珠回想起自己在舞會當晚被人引介給粉鑽的記憶，一切恍如昨日……她很榮幸能夠親眼見到鑽石，並向她們彎腰欠身的時候，珍珠的額頭不斷冒出冷汗，她的四肢震顫不已。珍珠自動向前邁步，面帶笑容地抬起下頷，與上位者目光交接。當珍珠驚訝地發現她沒有在大廳裡融解成泥濘以後，她總算鬆了一口氣。  


  
「珍珠?」粉鑽的呼喚將她從幻想帶回現實，珍珠迅速擺脫原本沉浸於其中的思緒。

「是的，我的鑽石?」

「我接下來打算去訓練室進行鍛鍊，」她立刻離開講臺。「你想跟我一起過去嗎？」

珍珠詫異地眨眨眼睛。「如果……如果那是你所希望的話，我會陪同您一起前往，我的鑽石。」

如果珍珠再稍微愚鈍一點，或是對主人的性格沒有充分的理解，她會以為粉鑽看起來很失望。「是的，當然如此。」

  
珍珠點頭如搗蒜，之後她跟隨於鑽石身後，和所有者一起跨越門扉。

珍珠知道對鑽石而言，特地磨練作戰技巧很不尋常，尤其學習劍術又是格外少見。但是粉鑽與其他鑽石相比可謂南轅北轍，她的體型低於家族的平均身高，舉個例子來說……儘管她的身形遠遠超過珍珠，但是與她的家族進行對照，她似乎一下子變得小巧玲瓏了，由於不太會給普通寶石帶來嚴重的壓迫感，所以粉鑽給人的感覺似乎是更好說話。

以常理進行判斷，粉鑽沒有理由學習如何戰鬥。只要她一聲令下，自然會有一整支軍隊為其效勞。  


但是以珍珠的身份而言，區區的僕人不應過問鑽石之所以戰鬥的原因。

  
兩人在會堂裡四處閒逛，當粉鑽信步穿過群眾時，寶石人紛紛僵在原地嚇得目瞪口呆，隨後向她們的統治者致上敬意。當兩人抵達訓練室的瞬間，諸位銫綠柱石早已待在那裡恭候大駕了。

  
其中一人自告奮勇地向前詢問統治者。「我的鑽石，今天您想和銫綠柱石以拳擊一較高下嗎？」

  
粉鑽向她們開懷大笑，然而笑意未達眼底。「那當然。」

  


◊◊◊◊

  
珍珠總是喜歡凝視粉鑽的倩影，一直以來，無論對方在做什麼，她總是會目不轉睛地望者對方。但是今天所觀賞的拳擊賽似乎有些特別之處。

起初銫綠柱石會在比賽中刻意放水，並沒有使出自己的全力，因為只要想到粉鑽猶如嬌生慣養的孩子似的受到眾人的溺愛，而且她生活在與世隔絕的環境之中，合理推斷她的劍術應該十分差勁。

銫綠柱石的推論錯得有多離譜。

  
粉鑽僅僅花了十秒便摧毀她們三名成員的物理型態，於是部下們紛紛開始認真應戰。最終銫綠柱石必須徹底使出渾身解數與她們的統治者進行拚搏。  


珍珠凝視著對方，內心不由得產生一股疑惑。粉鑽傾向於使用鋼鐵鎔鑄而成的刀刃，樣式通常相當簡樸。至於掛在牆壁的武器多半具有風格華麗的特色，裝飾極為繁複。粉鑽寧可挑選樸素的長劍，也不願意拿起牆上排列整齊的數十把武器，出於某些理由，她偏好使用的武器往往沒有任何裝飾……甚至連代表鑽石政權的徽章也沒有。  


  
粉鑽揮劍的模樣猶如跳舞一般。當她在空中迴旋的時候，臉上的笑容逐漸變得狂野萬分，彷彿以冷兵器劈斬對手不會比裁切紙張還要來得艱難。珍珠欣賞對方乾淨俐落的姿態和身手矯捷的比試，她端詳對方的理由基本上早已和粉鑽無關；並非因為粉鑽是她交付忠誠的主人，而是純粹出於對高超武藝的欣賞。珍珠發現自己對於利劍劃破長空的嗖嗖聲響感到著迷，粉鑽抬起其中一隻腳，酣戰的雙方仰賴自己的意志進行搏鬥時，佩劍在空氣中互相交鋒，發出金屬撞擊的鏗鏘聲。

  
當粉鑽改為在拳擊擂臺切磋技藝的時候，珍珠壓根兒無事可做。所以她叛逆的心靈開始神遊天外。  


  
幾次精采的對決成功炒熱氣氛，隨後迎來較為無趣的時刻，珍珠想像自己站在粉鑽的位置，手中緊握劍柄，抵禦膽敢進犯者的身姿……或許像是粉鑽一般，單手持有一把鋒刃，又或許珍珠可以採取雙刀流的策略提高殺傷力?珍珠應該需要花上一點時間，但是她終將明白如何優雅地擊潰對手。她會確保粉鑽在沒有意願的情況下，永遠不必戰鬥，因為珍珠會舉起劍為她殲滅所有的敵人。珍珠想像著自己代替對方持劍剷除敵營，並且品嚐勝利的甘美果實的那一刻。  


她搖頭擺脫突然冒出的念頭。多麼奇怪的想法啊!珍珠不知道自己的想法究竟從何而來。  


粉鑽終於厭倦了和他人的拳擊較量，打算離開房間揚長而去。無論從何種角度來看，她和黃鑽的會議已經快要遲到了。

  
當主人和隨從動身離開的時候，粉鑽並未關緊後方的門扉，她留下細微的門縫，彷彿是在誘惑某人將其開啟。

珍珠張開雙唇，準備告訴粉鑽她犯了明顯的錯誤，沒有關好後門。但是粉鑽笑顏逐開，彷彿她知道珍珠自己尚未明白的秘密，所以隨從在有口難言的情況下，硬生生地把話語吞回喉嚨裡。  


粉鑽故意打開那扇門或許有什麼特別的原因。

  
反正以珍珠的立場也無權過問。

  


◊◊◊◊  


剩下幾天，黃鑽派遣粉鑽前往自己其中一個殖民地進行觀摩，實地考察能夠幫助粉鑽獲取這個領域的相關經驗。至於她們的珍珠則不需要一起跟去現場。

  
珍珠試圖和她的黃色版本談天說地，但是黃珍珠對她嗤之以鼻，即使看見她也只會昂首闊步地朝著反方向離開。珍珠不僅獨自一人，而且還無事可做。

她當然可以收拾粉鑽的東西。但是粉鑽不喜歡讓別人將她的物品整理得井井有條。她對自己的所有物有一種控制慾，不喜歡給別人隨便亂碰，珍珠怎麼能夠為此責備她呢？

珍珠應該返回粉鑽的房間，耐心等候她的主人歸來。所有珍珠都會那樣做的。

  
但是在她充分理解自己到底在幹什麼蠢事之前，她的雙腿卻不由自主地靠近訓練室。

  
門扉依舊為她敞開，任何人皆可進去一探究竟，好吧。珍珠可以發誓那並非自己禁不起好奇心的引誘，而是那扇門主動邀請自己踏入深處。

  
珍珠匆匆地瞥了一眼肩膀後方。走廊上空無一人。即使某人不巧撞見她走進訓練室的身影，她們也會以為珍珠是奉粉鑽的命令前來辦事。然而，如果有人看到她拿起寶劍……

她保證自己一定不會被人發現。

珍珠朝著室內拔足狂奔，咔嗒一聲關上房門。以她的級別無法替房間進行上鎖……只有社會地位更高的寶石人才可以辦到。但願沒有人想再次確認門扉與外框是否嚴絲合縫。

對面的牆壁擺滿密密麻麻的武器，那些武器彷彿在暗送秋波一般，吸引她情不自禁地走了過去。

  
珍珠低頭俯視劍鞘。

  
她穿越房間，從掛鉤上拿起粉鑽最中意的寶劍。這或許不太容易引起他人的注意……倘若有人逮到珍珠亂動主人東西的跡象，她可以假借粉鑽的名義，欺騙別人她只是奉命來幫主人搬運武器，假如珍珠不幸被人發現，她也能夠瞞天過海，並且透過謊言擺脫艱難的處境。

珍珠從護套之中抽出那把劍，她摸索劍柄的手法出奇地笨拙。當她拔出利刃的瞬間，周圍發出刺耳的摩擦聲，她卻根本無法掩飾自己的退縮。嘈雜的噪音足以驚醒整個房間，並在屋廊裡四處迴盪。這把破空之刃難道不能擁有常人最起碼的禮節，至少稍微安靜一點?

  
她將劍鞘安放於地板，然後用手握住劍柄，試著模仿粉鑽行雲流水的動作。群星在上，這把寶劍沉甸甸的重量幾乎令她吃不消。當她試圖以自己孱弱的胳膊舉起長劍的時候，劍身的頂端還在地板上拖曳。粉鑽是如何駕馭這東西的?更不用說提起寶劍，用它進行戰鬥?

  
如果她手腳並用，連帶站穩步伐，她可以舉起長劍，使武器徹底遠離地面數英尺。她笨拙地模仿粉鑽的動作，想要重現那人使用劍術的姿態。前進、突刺、後退、攔截。她差點在抬高足踝的瞬間摔倒在地。  


珍珠的後方傳來低微的竊笑聲。

  
笑聲的回音在房間裡反覆飄蕩。

  
長劍從她的手中滑落。金屬物體在撞到地面時發出響亮的碰撞聲，但是珍珠幾乎沒有聽見。

  
她必須尋找笑聲的來源。

  
珍珠緩慢地回過頭一探究竟，當她看清楚背後的來者是誰以後，她恐懼地渾身發抖。

  
鑽石凝視她的景象令珍珠感到毛骨悚然，老實說，她很訝異自己竟然沒有當場暈厥。  


「粉鑽!」對方的身份幾乎令她感到窒息。

  
粉鑽歪著頭，似乎被她的表情逗樂了。「Yes?」

  
「非……非常抱歉，我的鑽石，我只是，呃……」

  
她倉促地撿起地上的寶劍，隨後慌亂地把利刃收回劍鞘當中，最終將它懸掛於牆壁原本的位置。

  
她可以察覺到粉鑽盯著她的後頸，那視線令她覺得刺痛。

起初，鑽石似乎覺得她的舉動很有趣，但是珍珠認為那無疑只是表象，她不應該抓住機會讓粉鑽轉移注意力。她在想什麼？嘗試自學戰鬥技巧?那違背珍珠的天性。她之所以被人製作出來的目的，是為了站在旁邊，成為主人可以用來炫耀其身份的美麗裝飾品，以及完成鑽石囑託的每一項要求。珍珠不是用來戰鬥的。沒有主人的允許，她不能背著對方做自己想要的事。  


珍珠轉過身來。她不可避免地將會遭受懲罰，即使拖延時間也沒有用。

  
粉鑽並沒有跟她預期的一樣發怒，對方臉上依然浮現興致盎然的淺笑。珍珠無法理解那代表什麼涵義。

  
粉鑽越過珍珠身旁，此時珍珠膽戰心驚地鼓起勇氣，為了接下來的斥責作好準備，但是她所想像的場景並未發生，取而代之的是，粉鑽伸手拿起懸掛於牆上的其他寶劍。她拾起尺寸更小的一把劍……比珍珠曾經使用過的造型更加華美，它的外觀看起來彷彿牙籤一般。

  
珍珠反射性地吞嚥一口唾沫。

  
粉鑽從劍鞘裡拔出利刃，將劍身放在手中保持平衡。她與珍珠四目相望，顯然已經什麼都知道了。

珍珠跪倒在地。一切已經結束了。她終究逾越了那條界限，沒有謹守僕人應有的分際，僭越了唯有主人能夠觸碰的東西。粉鑽會在訓練室裡將她的寶石砸成碎片。  


  
珍珠閉上眼睛等待死期的降臨。

  
「你想學習如何正確使用武器的方法嗎？」粉鑽詢問她的聲音宛如絲綢一般輕柔。

珍珠猛然睜開雙眼。粉鑽跪在她身旁，以便和珍珠的視線處在相同的高度。她將自己的寶劍遞給珍珠……並不是為了恐嚇她，而是作為邀請。

「我……」珍珠感覺到自己的淚水從臉頰上滾落。「是的，我的鑽石。我對此求之不得，可是……」

  
我不應該尋求本份以外的事物。我不被母星允許學習劍術。我不配受到你的憐憫。

  
粉鑽的笑意越發濃厚。「那好吧，請跟我來。」  


此時的粉鑽依然持有長劍，於是她選擇向珍珠伸出空無一物的那隻手。珍珠握住對方的手，站起身來。  


粉鑽走到珍珠身後，她擺放於珍珠肩上的手掌極為寬闊，掌心的溫度透過衣服傳遞過來。她將珍珠夢寐以求的利劍送到對方手上。她用空出的胳膊調整珍珠握劍的力道。珍珠感到精力充沛，她的一生從未擁有如此振奮的時刻。她幾乎快要腿軟了。

「一切從擊劍的姿勢開始。」


	3. Chapter 3

第三章 密室

附近響起輕微的咳嗽聲，某個看不見的人影發出聲音的理由似乎是為了引起珍珠的注意。

珍珠回過頭來，「你好?請問有人躲在那裡嗎?」

她身後那片連綿不絕的牆壁開始轉動。

牆壁內側出現一名人影。

她顯然是另一位珍珠。寶石形狀大致與自己相同，對方的身體結構簡直像是跟自己從同一個模子裡刻出來的，但是……

她身上似乎有什麼地方嚴重地不對勁。彷彿她實際上並不存在。她的動作很僵硬而且不自然，身體呈現半透明的狀態，以及她的手臂如同提線木偶般呆滯地舉向上空。她的皮膚十分蒼白，同樣覆蓋著一層灰黑色的黯淡陰影。此外，喔，群星在上，她的雙眸……

她左邊的臉頰佈滿細微的裂痕，碎裂的部分延伸至眼睛的位置，珍珠越想越覺得害怕，同時她也想知道究竟是哪一種冷血生物，會向對方施加如此殘酷的暴行。接著她明白了……

……這一定是白鑽的珍珠。

珍珠必須竭盡所能抗拒掉頭逃跑的衝動。

「白鑽，」灰階的同類在宣布消息時，她的視線碰巧落在珍珠的頭上，「要求粉鑽立刻前往她的會議廳。」

珍珠緩緩點頭。「我會轉告她相關訊息，她剛才還在檢查電氣石所負責的最新實驗……」

「你沒有必要參與其中，顏色混雜的劣等品。」

珍珠氣得怒髮衝冠。她剛才說的話是什麼意思?

「請返回粉鑽的居所，」白色珍珠繼續傳達指令，「等待進一步的指示。」

珍珠提心吊膽地瞥了一眼粉鑽通過的的門扉。粉鑽要求她在外面等待。她不應該違抗對方的命令。然而現在她跟白鑽的珍珠待在一起。白鑽的權威高於粉鑽，所以她隨時可以心血來潮接管粉鑽的人手，甚至直接對其發號施令。珍珠只能稍微變通一下，尋找所謂的邏輯漏洞，粉鑽叫她在這裡等人……卻沒有明確指出「這裡」是什麼地方。

珍珠以點頭作為回應。「好吧。我會回去的……」

在她徹底說完以前，珍珠被一股力量裝進氣泡裡，她的視野受到透明圓罩的影響，只能看見一片白茫茫的雪色。

珍珠聽見自己的慘叫聲。極度恐怖、尖銳刺耳的嘶吼瀰漫於空氣中，甚至連她的耳膜相形之下也顯得極其脆弱，無法承受這種可怕的感覺。

環繞她的白色氣泡開始朝向側面滾動。她稍微可以依靠氣泡裡附設的高台維持平衡，珍珠至少不會因為重心不穩而摔倒在地上。但是誰知道那個氣泡會把她送到什麼地方?珍珠詛咒自己剛才愚蠢的舉動。她不應該聽信灰白珍珠的話語。要是她能夠洞燭先機，提前預料到自己可能會碰上緊急的突發狀況，於是把粉鑽的其中一把利劍放進寶石裡以備不時之需，那該會有多好?在長劍的幫助下，她本來可以輕易擺脫狼狽的處境，然而，如果其他寶石人發現她隨身攜帶武器……呃，大概會演變成徹頭徹尾的災難，而她的後果恐怕會不堪設想。或許沒有準備武器比較不會引人疑竇。

珍珠只需要弄清楚氣泡會帶她參與什麼樣的旅程，以及這趟旅途的盡頭會是什麼。

她無法影響氣泡滾動的路徑。珍珠在氣泡裡幾乎沒有足夠的空間能夠活動筋骨，她的肩膀受到狹窄的圓形球體擠壓，可以說是動彈不得，而她的手邊缺乏能夠利用的工具。

嚴格來說那並不正確，如果站在某個支點上，她還是可以赤手空拳地對抗那股牽引圓球的力量。無論她的軀殼有多麼脆弱，她都可以憑藉自身的力量解決難題。

氣泡開始朝向左側旋轉。珍珠費盡九牛二虎之力將球體推向右側。

當她的雙手伸進黏膠一般具有延展性的氣泡裡，附近響起某人抱怨似的悶哼，但是經過半晌以後，氣泡忽然破裂，珍珠在地板上翻滾幾圈以後總算停止了。她四處東張西望，附近沒有可供辨識的招牌，彷彿像是氣泡自己也迷失了方向一樣。

珍珠站起身來，她拍開裙子上的灰塵。她匆匆瞥了一眼附近的情況，發現這條路再繼續延伸下去，就能通往粉鑽隔間，此時自己正好落在道路的中途。或許她在氣泡裡驚慌失措的表現顯得有些荒謬……它可能只是要把珍珠送回粉鑽的房間。但是珍珠的內心深處憤怒地咆哮著，她不想淪為白鑽的俘虜，也不願被人當成可供搬運或是卸載的貨物，她拒絕被人以這種方式對待。她可以用雙腿自行前往粉鑽的居所，非常感激你的協助。

珍珠沿著走廊跨出三步，然後她被一股肉眼無法察覺的力道推向地板。

周圍傳來紛至沓來的巨響，室內一陣天搖地動，彷彿有什麼東西不停撞擊地面。似乎有人在附近逗留，反覆於原地徘徊不前，才會發出震耳欲聾的腳步聲……依照那人所製造出來的跫音判斷，她的體型一定很高大魁梧，平時性格急躁又缺乏耐性，那人此時的情緒應當是怒不可遏。

儘管聲音十分微弱，珍珠還是可以從左側聽見有人破口大罵的呵斥聲。她躡手躡腳地貼著牆壁移動，盡自己最大的力量竊聽談話的內容。

「……以她的能力無法勝任這個職務，她欠缺責任感，行為極度反常……」

黃鑽滔滔不絕地批評某人，那幾句話必定是黃鑽所說的。因為除了她以外，沒有人會用如此豐富的辭彙量，翻來覆去地形容同一件事。

「給她一次機會，黃鑽，」藍鑽懇求對方網開一面，她用輕快愉悅的嗓音為粉鑽進行辯護，而她的語調特徵十分明顯，凡是聽過的任何人都不可能認錯。「粉鑽會恢復成以前的樣子，她遲早會製作出正確的寶石人，屆時一切會步入正軌。」

屋裡不再響起來回踱步的跫音，那聲音總算止息了。

黃鑽開口嘲弄對方天真的想法。「你有看見她任意竄改珍珠的程式，把她弄成不倫不類的東西嗎？那只能說是亂七八糟的四不像。」

珍珠感到忐忑不安。她們沒有發現自己的蹤影，甚至不知道她就在隔壁，但是她覺得自己受到長期的監視。當你沒有出現在房間裡的時候，卻聽見某人背地裡說你的閒話，這種感覺相當令人匪夷所思。

而今天人們又用什麼話語來羞辱她呢？

顏色混雜的劣色品。由於粉鑽任意刪改程式，才把她弄成亂七八糟的四不像。

這些指名道姓的侮辱完全衝著自己而來。或許她們信口胡謅的說法其實一語道破真相?往後的日子，她還要繼續面對人們的言語攻訐嗎？

珍珠搖搖頭讓自己不要胡思亂想。以她的身份沒有資格質疑上級的指責。她沒有偷聽的權限。

然而她還是沒有離開。

「你還能期待什麼？」藍鑽氣急敗壞地詰問。「那顆珍珠永遠不會完全屬於她。白鑽會沒收她的珍珠，粉鑽甚至不能擁有自己宮廷的寶石人。如果你的權力被剝奪到這種程度，你還會繼續當一個乖巧聽話的好孩子，繼續遵守別人為你訂立的秩序嗎？」

對話稍微停頓半晌。

「我們暫時不要插手，放任事態自由發展幾個世紀，」藍鑽平靜地開口建議，「我認為她已經遭受夠多的懲罰了。」

「好吧，」黃鑽長嘆一口氣。「但是那並不意謂著我喜歡這個主意。」

「你知道上次的行星運轉週期，她在奧米卡隆-30故意放走那些有機生物，當我們為粉鑽說話的時候，白鑽氣得直接對她發動猛烈的攻勢。」

珍珠驚慌失措地瞪大雙眼。難道粉鑽已經置身於險境當中，她的情況其實很危急?珍珠是否在她最需要的時候拋棄了她?群星在上，她為什麼如此愚鈍，甚至對粉鑽所發生的事情一無所知?

女巨人在屋裡往返逡巡的聲音再度出現，伴隨著一次次顛簸起伏，每次鞋底踩踏地面的響聲都逐漸變得更加劇烈。珍珠感到自己越發提心吊膽了，因為她瞭解鑽石如果走到這條路上一定會看見她的身影。

她在會堂裡全力衝刺，直奔粉鑽的房間，關閉身後的大門，總算如釋重負地嘆了口氣。

至少她現在可以一個人獨處。

她睜開一隻眼睛的細縫。或許此時的她並非孤身一人。

某人躲在房間的角落哼歌。儘管聲音相當微弱，卻依舊不失悅耳悠揚，然而突然響起的樂章依舊令人感到不知所措。

珍珠掃視周圍的環境。除了她以外，這裡並沒有別人。

「你好，珍珠!」

珍珠差點嚇得魂飛魄散。

「誰在那裡?」她瘋狂地左顧右盼，想要尋找聲音的源頭。

「Yoo-hoo!」似乎有什麼東西用力拽住她的腿肚。

珍珠疑惑地低頭俯視下方，竟發現一隻渺小的灰色生物在她的膝蓋上攀爬，更不可思議的是，那隻生物臉上浮現燦爛的笑顏。

「粉鑽製作了一顆漂亮的珍珠!」隨著它的一聲驚呼，另一個外貌相仿的生物旋即跳到她身上，猶如盪鞦韆似的懸掛於她的肘部。「哈囉，珍珠!」

至少有十幾種聲音正在異口同聲地發表他們的感言，房間裡的回音像是合唱團似的和諧地交織在一起。

「我……什麼……」

「喔，別介意這些鵝卵石!」粉鑽的話語響起。「他們只是在跟你玩而已。」

珍珠立刻轉身尋找聲音的來源。粉鑽一如既往地坐在梳妝台上，粗暴對待她存放於此的廉價首飾。

珍珠總算釋懷地彎下腰來。「喔，我的鑽石，感謝群星!我以為白鑽會對你施加可怕的懲罰。」

粉鑽暗自偷笑。「不，她只是對我感到憤憤不平，因為她始終只能待在母星被公務纏身，我卻能跑到藍鑽的殖民地上盡情玩耍。其實沒什麼。過程只花不到一分鐘便已經結束。你也知道白鑽一向對我情有獨鍾。她之所以苛責我的理由，只是為了讓黃鑽感覺比較好過而已。」

粉鑽大步流星地走到她身旁，並且幫珍珠拍落附著於她身上的微小生物;地板上憑空冒出一個迷你窗口，粉鑽把鵝卵石放進那扇窗櫺裡面，然而微型玻璃窗立刻消失得無影無蹤。

珍珠茫然地張開嘴巴，她臉上流露出驚嘆的神色。

粉鑽歪著頭詢問對方的意見。「你想知道那是什麼嗎？」

珍珠抬頭挺胸地望著對方，她回想起自己原本的模樣，起初她應該很喜歡探求各種事物背後運行的原理。「你希望我對那些生物感到好奇嗎？我的鑽石?」

粉鑽嘆了一口氣。「珍珠，請你對我坦誠，你想認識那群生物嗎？」

「是的，沒錯。」話語隨即從她的咽喉脫口而出，彷彿擁有自己的意志似的，完全不受她的掌控。

粉鑽微微噘起雙唇，陷入自己的思緒當中。她的表情由於讚許而變得樂不可支。「我就知道!要不要來一場示範?」

珍珠馬上抬頭解釋自己的行為。「噢!呃……是的，我的鑽石，我非常想要明白它們究竟是什麼，如果那就是你……」

「太好了!」

粉鑽昂首闊步地走向梳妝台，桌上有一個擺滿無生命石頭的托盤，她從淺碟拿起一顆鵝卵石，把它捧在手心裡，直接將小石子擱置於自己的臉部下方。她費了一番功夫瞇起眼睛盯著石塊猛瞧，彷彿想以灼灼目光逼它臣服於自己。

「我的鑽石?」

粉鑽利用發出噓聲的方式提醒她暫時別說話。「安靜一點，我需要專注精神才能示範給妳看。」

珍珠闔上眼簾等待粉鑽帶給她的驚喜，然而半晌以後什麼事也沒發生。

粉鑽的臉龐開始變得有點扭曲。珍珠立刻陷入一級戒備。她的主人現在是否覺得疼痛?有什麼事情出錯了嗎？

但是珍珠一看到眼前的場景便徹底僵住了。粉鑽已經吩咐她必須安靜，為了遵守對方所下達的指令，即使她想要放聲尖叫，也必須保持沉默……倘若兩人之間還有這層制約的話，倒不如用細繩直接把她的下顎縫起來算了。

粉鑽的雙眼湧出兩行清淚，透明澄澈的液體沿著面孔的輪廓滾動，最終從她的下頷滴落，她放在手心的鵝卵石被淚水濡濕了。

然後平常的粉鑽回來了。她臉上露出耀眼奪目的燦笑，由於之前所使用的力氣而使她的面頰呈現紅潤的氣色。「這是給你的!很抱歉，珍珠，我必須專注於一些悲傷的事情才能落淚。現在你可以說話了。」

珍珠搓揉一會她現在不受約束的下顎。「發生什麼事了，我的鑽……」

「哈囉!」附近傳來微弱尖細的嗓音。

珍珠驚慌地倒抽一口涼氣。是粉鑽手上的岩石在說話。袖珍的石塊現在長出一雙眼睛，它拚命揮舞小巧的四肢，臉上甚至浮現明亮的笑容，如果珍珠沒有弄錯的話，它身上也出現了用來承載本體的寶石……只是外型令人感到陌生。

「他們是鵝卵石，」粉鑽笑容滿面地向對方進行解釋。「他們之所以會活過來的理由，其實是出於一場意外，這是真的，但是我顯然可以透過眼淚賦予他們生命。他們就像是微小的寶石人。鵝卵石的造型十分可愛，但是他們只有基礎的變形能力。至於藍鑽、黃鑽和白鑽對這件事會有什麼看法?他們已經完全捨棄感情，只求純粹的理性判斷，甚至對於能夠做到這種地步的自己引以為傲。她們對任何人都沒有感情。但是我們的情緒隱藏著無可限量的潛能。看看他們可以創造什麼!」

珍珠在內心深處為這種可能性發出微小的驚呼。粉鑽透過眼淚將無機物轉換成另一種生命形式?鵝卵石轉換成新的生命形式以後，構成這種力量的化學成份還存在嗎？還是說那些成份已經被石頭吸收了?或者這完全已經是另一回事了?如果我們繼續研究從粉鑽眼淚萃取出來的物質，可以讓巨大的物體獲得生命力嗎？

然而她心裡其實不是很在意如何使用粉鑽的新能力。看見粉鑽理應不可能創造出來的東西，此時珍珠的思緒可謂一片空白，彷彿她腦袋裡的齒輪卡在原地似的，使她無法進行任何思考。那很匪夷所思。

「情緒可以用來創造這種微小的生命，你不覺得那很不可思議嗎？」粉鑽詢問對方。

粉鑽明確地詢問珍珠對此事的見解。除了揭露自己的真實想法以外，她還能做什麼呢？

「我覺得，」珍珠開啟話匣子，「你是很不可思議的人，簡直就像奇蹟一樣。」

粉鑽驚訝地睜大雙眼。

「請……請原諒我的唐突，我的鑽石，我的意思是……」

粉鑽舉起其中一隻手，這個手勢隱喻著對方希望自己保持沉默，珍珠看到以後便不再漫無邊際地閒談。粉鑽說道，「那沒有關係，你的話語令我感到很窩心。」

交談的過程中突然面臨的停頓令人覺得十分尷尬。珍珠移開視線，沒有繼續望著對方。

「鵝卵石!」粉鑽呼喚她所創造的活物。「來看你們的新朋友!」

珍珠之前瞥見的許多鵝卵石生物紛紛從房間的裂隙裡鑽出來，彼此亂哄哄地呼朋引伴，想要來認識跟他們住在一起的新成員。

粉鑽不禁捧腹大笑，她輕柔和緩地把鵝卵石放回桌上，微型生物立刻跟著同伴一起消失。

「他們把布料放在哪裡?」珍珠詢問對方。

「鵝卵石會修改衣服，使它變得更貼身，」粉鑽的嘴角揚起帶有笑意的弧度。「那不是很神奇嗎？他們沒有辦法跟我們一樣修改自己的外觀，所以我靈機一動，想到為什麼不將布料送給他們，讓鵝卵石自己裁剪衣服呢？他們穿起來一定很可愛。我覺得自己偶爾也該嘗試一下。」

粉鑽招手示意對方跟她一起過去。珍珠跨了幾步來到她身旁，她在走路的過程中謹慎地凝視著地板，確保自己不會意外踩到鵝卵石。

「請注意下方!」粉鑽指著梳妝台後面的空間。

珍珠使勁地跳上桌子，她低頭凝視下方的情況，至於她的雙腳則是完全懸空。果真如此，鵝卵石在裡面辛勤地工作，為粉鑽剛才創造的其他活物設計微型的衣服。

珍珠發現自己忍不住咯咯發笑。「他們十分可愛，我的鑽石。」

珍珠轉過頭來端詳著粉鑽，後者臉上綻放出燦爛的笑靨。

「我很高興你能夠這麼想。」

珍珠臉上的紅暈彷彿快要燒起來一般。


End file.
